


Sanjala sem, da sta se ljubimca celo noč pogovarjala ...

by orphan_account



Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Late at Night, Love, Lovers, Poetry, Truth
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ... razlagala svojo ljubezen in prosila za razumevanje.





	Sanjala sem, da sta se ljubimca celo noč pogovarjala ...

**Author's Note:**

> Navdih: Fantaghirò (1991), Fantaghirò 2 (1992)

kako te ljubim  
zakaj te ljubim  
kako me je ljubezen spremenila  
da, ljubim te  
častim te  
služim ti  
hočem te osrečiti  
poslušaj me, boli me, ta ljubezen  
prestrašila me je  
vseeno te ljubim  
pomagaj mi  
razumi me  
ljubi me  
ljubim te


End file.
